The electromagnetic drive device and the method of manufacturing the electromagnetic drive device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-332419 (JP 2001-332419 A) (Patent Document 1) are known as the electromagnetic drive device described above and the method of manufacturing the electromagnetic drive device. In the following description in the “BACKGROUND ART” section, the names and the reference numerals of members used in Patent Document 1 are cited in brackets. Patent Document 1 describes a technology for forming a cover portion [fixation portion 25] by charging a resin, the cover portion covering a coil [coil 21] from the outer side in the radial direction with a bobbin body portion [tubular portion of a bobbin 23], around which the coil has been wound, disposed on the outer side of a core body portion [tubular portion of a stator core 13] in the radial direction. When forming the cover portion, as illustrated in FIG. 3C of Patent Document 1, the inner peripheral surface of the bobbin body portion is disposed so as to contact the outer peripheral surface of the core body portion over substantially the entire region in the axial direction.